


His Beloved Sister

by Shykookie



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Child Death, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Horror, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, Incest, Murder, Obsessive Behavior, POV Female Character, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Protectiveness, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shykookie/pseuds/Shykookie
Summary: Brahms loves you with all his heart. He'd do anything for you and kill anyone who makes you cry. You are his beloved younger sister. And he is your much loved older brother.No one will ever tear you apart.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93





	1. PLEASE READ

THIS STORY **SHOULD NOT** BE TAKEN LIGHTLY.

THERE IS **INCEST** , **UNDERAGE SEX** , **OBSESSIVE** **BEHAVIOUR** , **UNHEALTHY RELATIONSHIPS** , **FORCED SEXUAL MOMENTS** AND MORE.

I AM **NOT** TRYING TO **NORMALISE** THESE THINGS IN **ANY** WAY. IN **REAL LIFE** THIS IS **WRONG** AND **SHOULD NOT** BE ACTED UPON.

THIS IS MERELY A **FICTIONAL STORY**. NONE OF IT IS REAL AND SHOULD **NOT** BE SEEN AS SUCH. IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THIS, KINDLY **STOP** READING.

I AM SHARING MY IMAGINATION WITH YOU, AND I KNOW IT'S MESSED UP BUT THE THINGS YOU'RE ABOUT TO READ ARE **NOT TRUE**.

IF YOU ARE IN AN **UNHEALTHY RELATIONSHIP** , PLEASE **SEEK HELP**. I'M **NOT** TRYING TO ENCOURAGE SUCH **AWFUL BEHAVIOUR** IN **REAL LIFE**.

IF **ANY** ONE LEAVES **MEAN** OR **ACCUSING** COMMENTS, THE COMMENTS WILL BE **TURNED OFF**. THIS IS A PLACE WHERE I CAN LET MY **IMAGINATION GO FREE** AND I **WILL NOT** ALLOW ANYONE TO RUIN THAT FOR ME.

I **AM NOT** FORCING YOU TO READ **ANY** OF MY WORK IN **ANY** WAY.

I WRITE FOR **ME**. NOT FOR ANYONE ELSE. UPDATES WILL COME WHENEVER I NEED TO LET MY MIND GO. THERE IS **NO GUARANTEE** THAT I WILL EVEN **CONTINUE**.

PROCEED WITH **CAUTION** AND AN **OPEN MIND**.


	2. Prologue

You loved Brahms with all your heart. He's your older brother and you are his delicate little sister. When you were born, he didn't dare stray too far away from you in fear you would disappear. Your parents thought it was cute, but as you grew, it turned into an obsession. Wherever you were, Brahms was right behind you. This is normal for you, because you loved him just as much. Holding hands, playing, running. It's all normal for 3 year old you. He never hurt you or made you upset, and god forbid anyone who does. He always asked before doing something, which you appreciated. 

The first time Brahms asked you to do something strange, you didn't think anything of it. He was your older brother, the one you loved with all your heart. You weren't going to question him. Not even when he suggested you let him kiss your lips. At a young age of 3, you didn't understand what it meant to fully kiss someone. You just knew that when someone kisses you, they love you with all their heart. So brahms, who was 8, kissed you fully on the lips, grazing his tongue along your mouth.

It felt weird and strange. Where did he learn this? But the questioning soon melted away and was replaced by a feeling of love. You loved him so very much. He's your brother and you are his sister. You're born to love each other. Brahms soon pulled away from your pretty pink lips and smiled. You remember the day like it was yesterday. Your first kiss.

It was also the day that everything changed.

Your parents knew Brahms was protective. To a degree that most would deem unhealthy. But they never could sway his mind, not when your brother was in full control. For an 8 year old boy, he had a lot of strength and intelligence. Your parents _feared_ him. Of course, you thought it silly. Why would they be so afraid by your brother, the one you love with all your heart? You didn't fear him. Not a bit.

But his friends, people who knew him. They always had an inkling that something wasn't quite right. And on this day, the day where he first kissed you, his insanity along with yours, snapped. 

A young girl of 8 years old had made you cry. 

The sight of your tears and heartbroken expression awoke whatever monster was lurking beneath the surface of his mind. Emily, his once good friend, made you cry. She touched you and teased you, how you were too small. Too much of a weakling.

Brahms, without hesitating, smashed her head in with a rock. Again and again, he hit her. Who was she to make you cry? The sight of your brother going mad with anger and hatred gave you a sense of safety. To you, he merely protected the one he loved. Emily didn't deserve to live for having teased you. She deserved what she got.

Blood got everywhere. All over the grass and dirt of the forest. All of Brahms' clothes and face. The mess he made was indescribable. Because even when Emily's face was unrecognisable, he still continued. Because the pure hatred he had didn't leave. 

You remember his face, the look of anger and raw rage. It made something in you stir. And just like that, it was gone. Brahms finally came to his senses, but he never once felt regret. Only satisfaction that the one who upset you, who touched you, was gone. 

Your beloved brother, with bloody hands and a smeared face, brought you closer and crashed his lips against yours. It was his way of saying _'I'll always be here for you'._ His mouth moved sloppily against yours, but you understood. You always understood. And with a final caress of your cheek, he ushered you back to the house. It was the last time you saw him unscathed, for he set the surrounding area on fire to cover up what he did.

Of course, he emerged from the hot flames alive, but the side of his face was terribly burned. You remember your parents wanting to keep his survival a secret. They already knew what he'd done for you, and that in itself was dangerous. They didn't want to see their son go to prison, but above all, they worried what he'd do if it happened again. So he hid himself in the walls. Like a rat. 

He only ever came out at night and slept in your bed to keep you close. He loved you, and you loved him. Nothing would ever change that. To make it official, when you were 10, he snuck into your room like always.

But this time, you saw him fiddle with the lock on your bedroom. He'd locked the door. Brahms turned to you with a gentle smile, "It's time, my darling." The word made you shiver for unknown reasons, but you didn't think anything of it. Brahms is your brother. He'd never hurt you.

"Time for what, B?" You whispered, not wanting to wake your parents up at this hour. They'd gone to bed hours ago, while you waited for your beloved brother. They didn't know he slept with you at night, and you never plan on ever telling them. It's between you and him. 

Brahms' grin only widened at your words, as he stopped at the end of your bed, "Time to show you how much I truly love you, darling."

His smile turned predatory making a strange tingling start in your lower area. You shifted awkwardly and watched as Brahms grabbed your ankles and pulled you with unimaginable strength. You gasped at the feeling of the sheets running along your bare skin. The nightie you had on must've ridden up by the momentum. 

"I-I feel weird, BB," the nickname you had for him escaped your pretty pink lips. The tingling feeling intensified when he spread your legs and laid between them. His head rested on your clothed belly while his hands wondered to your bare thighs. The nightie you had on was way too short for the position he had you in. You were comfortable though, because you loved him with all your heart. He was your brother and you were his delicate little sister.

"What feels weird, my love," a pet name he's only ever used once before ghosted across your body. You wiggled yourself from underneath him, but he tightened his hold, restricting your movement without inflicting any pain. His hands found their way to your knickers, making you gasp in surprise. Mother always told you not to let anyone touch you down there, but surely your brother was an exception. His fingers barely grazed against the cloth, which made you grip the sheets of his bed. A small whine sounded out in the room, making your brother grin, "Is it this, my love?"

You couldn't help but nod, as his fingers danced softly against your clothed cunt. If only he'd add more pressure or go faster. You didn't know why this felt so good but the feeling left you speechless. All too soon, his fingers disappeared, making you whine. You wanted more. You needed more.

He hushed you and lifted the rest of your dress, showing your smooth belly. He kissed the exposed skin which made goosebumps appear on your fragile form. "I'm going to show you how much I love you, sweetheart. You trust me, don't you," he mumbled against your skin, trailing small kisses up your side and to your neck. You gasped at the magical feeling, but managed to stutter a single word, "Always."

That was enough for Brahms to let out a powerful growl before his lips crashed to yours. You were desperate for this addictive feeling and let your brother do as he pleased. With gentle hands he ripped your dress, showing your growing breasts. Brahms immediately attacked the plump nipples with his mouth making you buck against his larger form. Animalistic sounds escaped your brother, but that made you even hotter. This feeling was something you wanted all of the time. 

His hands grabbed your smaller ones and placed them on his belt. His mouth never left your chest. Gently guiding your fingers, you slowly undid the buckle holding his pants before he forced you to pull them down, showing his underwear. But there was a distinctively large bulge where you knew his penis was. Many baths together made you used to seeing his manhood, but this bulge was bigger. Much bigger. 

You looked to him with hooded eyes, holding back gasps as his skilled tongue played with your nipples. He was already looking up at you with dark filled eyes. It was an emotion you've seen on him many times when he looks your way and you were never able to put a finger on what it was. But now, those dark, dark eyes told you something you never noticed before. _He wanted you._

Pulling down your knickers in one swift motion, his tongue trailed down to your hairless cunt where he explored with his mouth. The unknown feeling sent fireworks through your belly and heat built up in your lower region. The tingling intensified to an almost unbearable level. But still, you needed more. You gasped and moaned, which only made your beloved brother swirl his tongue against your sensitive nub. The feeling made you buck in shere pleasure. He pumped his tongue in and out of your wetness, making squelching noises. Faster and faster his mouth became as his hands reached up to toy with your nipples. 

You couldn't help the moan that escaped your mouth, "B-Brahms!" It felt so good. So magical. He hummed against your clit, sending vibrations running through your bundle of nerse and straight to your core. The pleasure was almost too much, but still you felt like you needed more. 

Your brother must've sensed this, because he pulled down his own underwear, showing his red pulsing penis. It looked big and incredibly hard. That made you whine and wiggle under his grip. He chuckled and leant up to kiss your lips. You smiled against his mouth, momentarily forgetting about his monstrous cock. It was just you and him in his bedroom, in this mansion. You loved your brother and the time spent with him.

As the thought crossed your mind, he thrusted full force into you, making one big squelch sound at your soaked pussy. You screamed in pain and shock, only to be muffled by your brothers lips. He didn't give you time to comprehend what just happened before he started thrusting into your core. He pumped his dick as fast and as hard as he could while silencing you with his mouth. The feeling was magical and heavenly. Your small hands found his back and gripped hard enough to leave a mark. But you didn't care and you don't think he did either. It just made him thrust into you deeper. 

Every gasp, moan and scream that left your mouth egged him on. Why haven't you ever done this before with him? It felt so good. So very good. The bed creaked underneath you both and kept hitting the wall in the rhythm of his thrusts. You and him were joined together in absolute bliss. The sounds you both made filled the room completely. 

You screamed when he hit a particular spot, but your reaction made him keen to hit that spot again and again. He growled and forced himself deeper inside of you, hitting your sweet spot with every pump of his hot rod. "This belongs to me. Only me. Only I can do this," he grunted against your neck, "You belong to me. Say it. Say you belong to me!"

You breaths were short and ragged as heat started building in your lower belly. Panting, you answered as best you could, "I-I b-bel-ong t-to you!" He growled, and with one final scream, the heat in your body released, making you clench your eyes shut. You could feel every muscle cave in on his hard cock. It felt amazing, magical. You were bound together. With one final growl, Brahms came deep inside of you. Warm liquid filled your belly, but he never once pulled out or away from you. You lay together, still connected. He didn't want to let you go and you didn't want to let him go 

You loved your brother and he loved his sister. That was the night he first made love to you and it was the most brilliant night you ever had. 


End file.
